Love heals
by backlash
Summary: Quatre is attacked can Trowa help him get over this Trama and what doeas it have to do with heero and duo 3+4
1. Default Chapter

Love heals _Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of it's characters_

Love heals

Quatre sat in his bedroom. The tears had finally stopped but he felt so dirty and disgusting. It had only happened a few hours ago but the wounds were now only starting to hurt. He wished he could change it but he new nothing could.

At least no one knew. That was the only upside to this horrific situation. Quatre was so tired but to afraid to sleep. He couldn't understand how he could have once called himself a gundam pilot and he couldn't even stop this brutal assault.

Rashid grew worried he knew Quatre was home but his young master wouldn't pick up the phone or answer the door. Rashid called Trowa and told him something was wrong and asked if he would check it out. Trowa agreed of course he missed Quatre so this was the perfect excuse.

Trowa didn't bother knocking he just began to pull out his lock picking tools. It didn't take long he wasn't as skilled as Duo but he didn't have too much trouble. When Trowa entered the house it seemed very quiet a little to Quiet for his cheerful friend. He noticed the phone was ripped out of the wall.

Trowa finally came to Quatre's bedroom and saw the boy in the corned huddled protectively with his head buried in his knees. When Trowa got closer he noticed Quatre was shaking then he saw the bruises and cuts all over his skin.

Trowa's heart hurt at the site of Quatre. He was so beaten and battered. Trowa wanted to cry at the site. Quatre's head suddenly popped up when he heard Trowa. "Go away Trowa please." He pleaded.

""No. I won't leave you." Trowa gently picked him up and placed him on the bed. He went to the bathroom and came back with a bowl of water, a washcloth and a first aid kit. Trowa unbuttoned Quatre's shirt and there were cuts all over him some small some big. He gently began to wash the cuts being as gentle as he could.

Quatre was staring at Trowa as he cleaned his wounds. He couldn't believe he was here helping him and not asking questions. That probly won't last but it's nice. The touches were soothing but a little uncomfortable. Quatre wasn't sure if it was because of what happened or because of the pain.

Trowa finished cleaning the cuts and began to bandage the bigger ones. He brushed a piece of hair out of Quatre's eyes and smiled at him. Quatre began to cry and Trowa reached out to him and held him. It felt good to hold him in his arms. Trowa wished he could take away Quatre's pain. He began to think one thought. _Whoever did this will pay._

Trowa laid Quatre down on the bed and covered him up. "Get some rest I'll be right across the hall."

"Thank you Trowa.. For everything." Then he closed his eyes.

Trowa wanted to know what happened but he didn't want to push. He laid in the bedroom across the hall staring at the ceiling. It was his room Quatre always kept one for him so he could visit. Trowa was a mess after the war and Quatre brought him here to help him. Trowa wouldn't speak to anyone he didn't think he was worth anything but Quatre made him feel special. That he was loved by many and eventually he felt strong enough to return to his sister. 

He missed Quatre greatly when he returned to the circus. He realized when he left that his feelings for Quatre weren't that of friendship but love. He loved the former Sandrock pilot so much. They kept in touch after he left and saw each other often. Now Quatre was hurt and he hadn't been there to protect him when he should have been. Trowa was disturbed from his thought when he heard yelling.

Trowa ran to a screaming Quatre who was obviously having a nightmare. He woke him up and Quatre held on to him tightly as though his life depended on it. Quatre was so afraid. "He hurt me Trowa."

"Who little one?" Trowa asked.

"Roy."

"You mean Duo's boyfriend?" Quatre nodded.

"Not anymore. He's back with Heero." 

"Maybe you should start at the beginning."

"Heero came to see me this morning. He wanted me to go see Duo and tell him he loved him so they could talk. I talked to Duo and convinced him to give Heero a chance to at least speak with him. We went over there and it was so sweet they kissed and Duo wanted to go with Heero. They were kind of excited and wanted some time alone you know what I mean? (Trowa nodded) so they asked me to pack up Duo's stuff and send it to him. So they could leave and take care of what they want to you know. Anyway Roy came home and was very mad when he saw me packing Duo's things. He said I shouldn't have meddled in his business and I had to be punished. He knocked me out and when I woke up I was tied to his bed. I was naked and he had a razor and he kept cutting me Trowa. Then he raped me said he liked it bloody. Then he cut me some more. He wouldn't stop he just wouldn't. He drove me home and threw me out of the car while it was still going. I didn't want my first time like that Trowa it was awful. He wanted me to hurt and bleed while he took me. My first time was supposed to be special now I'm used up." He cried.

"No you're not. I'm so sorry Quatre. I wish I knew how to help you."

"You being here with me helps. How how long can you stay?"

"AS long as you need me to." Trowa soothed his crying friend to sleep and held him for the rest of the night. He would have words for Duo and Heero he felt they were partially to blame. They should have known. Duo had been with this Roy guy for a few months he should have known.

TBC? Should I continue? 


	2. chapter 2

Love heals 2 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of it's characters_

Love healspart2

Trowa watched over Quatre . Quatre had told him what happened almost all in one breath. The man must have had violent tendencies with Duo and if that was the case why would Heero and Duo leave Quatre there alone knowing this. It just didn't make sense.

Trowa knew he would have to take on Quatre's job and take care of him for a change. Quatre had never thought he was strong in the past but Trowa thought that he was the strongest person he knew. He was quite giving people who didn't know Quatre assumed that since he was rich that he was a snob or a rich brat. They would be hard towards Quatre not even giving him a chance. Quatre never complained though even if it did hurt.

He's always so caring why would anyone want to hurt him is beyond me. Trowa thought to himself.

As Trowa sat in a chair next to the bed he felt closed in suddenly. The feelings he felt so long ago hate disgust not wanting to be touched the fear and the nightmares. He never wanted Quatre to ever feel those things he never wanted his light to go out and hopefully it won't. 

Trowa felt so helpless just sitting there he wished he knew what he could do to help Quatre. He desperately wanted to tell him how much he loved him and always lost his nerve. Now that this has happened was he too late would Quatre even accept his love? 

Moments later Trowa heard a car driving up so he went to investigate only stopping to retrieve his gun from his room. If it was this Roy guy coming back he was a dead man. Trowa approached the living room as the door opened it was Heero and Duo. Trowa looked at them and punched Heero in the face. Duo was about to check on Heero when Trowa pulled out his gun and aimed it right at Duo causing him not to move.

Heero stood up a little confused he could see the anger coming from Trowa. Trowa was furious at them but Heero had no idea why. Duo yelled, "What the hell is your problem Barton?"

"How dare you show you're face around here after what you did." Trowa yelled back.

Trowa cocked the trigger and was so mad no one knew what he would do. That's when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Trowa?" Quatre stood in the hallway behind him leaning against it to hold himself up. Heero and Duo noticed all the bruises and cuts as Trowa went over to him and picked him up. As he carried him Quatre asked sleepily. "Is everything all right? I thought I heard yelling."

Trowa tucked him in his bed and stroked his hair. "Sshh everything's fine. Go back to sleep." Quatre smiles at him and went back to sleep in no time. Trowa was much calmer now and took a deep breath and headed back to Heero and Duo. 

He was still mad at them and completely blamed them for this situation. He calmly explained to them what happened and in no uncertain terms told them they were at fault. "I hope you're happy . He lost his innocence because of you." He stated.

"Duo snapped, "Now wait just a dammed minute how is this our fault?"

"don't pretend Duo. You two kept pulling him in the middle of your problems. Making him feel so sad that his friend's who seemed completely in love but who were acting like children. All you too did was bicker and use him as a go between. The only reason you went out with Roy was to irk Heero Duo just admit it."

"I didn't know he would hurt Quatre. He's hit me but I always hit back. He wasn't supposed to be there." Duo said in a soft voice.

"Well that just makes it all right now doesn't it. He raped and beat him not to mention cut him among other things but he wasn't suppose to be there. Did you even warn him? Or tell him this guy was violent?"

Duo sat down with tears pouring down his face. Heero pulled him into his arms and held him lovingly. Then he kissed him gently. "It will be all right love." Duo nodded and held him back.

"You have no right Barton. Duo would never have left him there had he known. He loves him we both do. If you really want to point fingers why not point them at yourself. You moved in the area recently and yet you haven't even bothered to see him. He was sad at the fact that you had no time for him. He called you and you were always to busy for him. He even had a surprise party planned for you but you never showed. You're a hypocrite blaming us for a mistake at least we're around."

Trowa felt lost was all that true. He didn't mean to hurt Quatre he just was afraid if he saw him his heart would ache. While they argued Duo slipped into Quatre's room and sat next to his friend. Quatre woke and saw Duo smiling at him.

No words were spoken Quatre pulled Duo into a hug and they laid down and held each other. "I'm sorry Q. I. I didn't know he'd do that. I would have stayed."

"I know. I know. You have nothing to apologize for you did nothing wrong. (wincing)" they both cried and fell asleep holding each other.

TBC: is anyone still reading this? 


End file.
